Forward unto sera
by riverotterking
Summary: what happens when you add the destroyed remains of the forward unto dawn with the war torn planet of sera? chaos of course!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

It was over. After years of brutal conflict, death and struggle the humans of sera had finally overcome the seemingly endless locust war machine.

After the initial celebrations were over with people began to wonder what to do with their lives,since the COG had been at war for almost two decades it was hard if not impossible for the members of delta team to get back to normal and rebuild what remains of their families and friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But they were not the only ones recovering from a bloody war with another species, for floating miles above the now peaceful planet of sera was the destroyed remains of the UNSC frigate Forward Unto Dawn as it drifted aimlessly orbiting the planet. It's occupants were none other than master chief himself along with Cortana.


	2. Chapter 2

halo forward unto sera  
chapter 2 : Landfall

It had been 18 hours since they had been stranded inside the now completly destroyed aft of the Forward unto dawn.  
and in the time John spent in the cryo-tube. without a reason to do anything for the last 18 hours cortana began to think about anything and everything..

4 years 5 months 2 weeks and 1 day later  
"John! wake up." yelled a worried sounding cortana. Johns eyes automatically opened and scanned the room looking for the source of the voice only to realize it  
was cortana andnot a rescue party.

"Whats wrong?" stated chief in his monotone voice.

"The dawn has entered an unknow planets atmoshpere!" yelled a worried cortana "to make matters worse the planet does not match any records on both covenant or UNSC  
records."

Chief just smiled from inside his helmet and replied " well lets go met the locals." A loud explosion signaled that they did not have much time before impact so chief  
ran like hell to the armoury and grabbed every weapon he could (inclunding his halo 1 magnum) threw them into an ODST pod, jumped in and launched himself.

Coles' POV

"I can't believe this crap!" Yelled Baird as he and Cole patrolled the sad remnants of a washed up COG aircraft carrier. "After all we did, all the locust asses that we kicked and we  
Get stuck patrolling at 3 AM!"

"shut up Baird" I replied getting sick of hearing him complain about being here instead of his nice, warm bed.  
I felt like I was the one suffering there, being stuck listening to Baird whine and be on patrol at 3 AM was slowly whittling away at my sanity.  
It didn't help that there was that really bright light in the sky above us...WAIT WHAT its 3 AM there shouldn't be any lights in the sky I thought to myself.  
"Hey Cole you might want to tell command about this trippy light source." Baird said in a nervous voice. "Already on it." I said to un-nerved by the object to  
Listen to anything else he said.

Authors note: sorry I have not updated in a while but school is taking its toll on my free time. But i will try to update at least once a month from now on.

P.s since the locust are all dead I need a new enemy to receive an ass whooping at the hands of master chief so if you have any ideas let me know


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at command Anya stroud was about to turn in for the night and let someone else watch the command center when the comm from delta blared loudly relaying baird's message' "command there is a large and unidentified piece of shit coming from outer space, advise current course of action." Immediately any thoughts of sleep left Anya's mind as she jumped back in the chair to reply in the calmest and collected voice one could in such a situation. "Baird I'm sending Marcus and Jace for re enforcements hold your position and wait for the thing to land." After a few more seconds of static from the radio Baird spoke again this time "The thing is fucking huge Anya at least half a kilometer long and it looks like it's heading right for the ruins of Jacinto!" This time Anya could tell by the tone of Baird's voice he was beginning to get really worried.

Marcus' pov

The alarm blared loudly waking me from my deep sleep but after a life time of war I already knew exactly what to do, I immediately jumped out of bed and ran for my equipment and weapons grabbed them and ran out the door to the ops room. As I ran I saw that almost every other gear were doing the exact same thing as I was just most of them were green horn replacements for all the men and women lost in the locust-human war I snapped back to reality and kept running down the hallways. I fastened the last buckle on my armor just as I reached the ops center only to find that everyone else was still waking up and putting on their equipment, I sighed and walked over to where Anya was sitting, tapped her on the shoulder and in my usual gruff voice said "Anya what the hell is going on? It seems as if the whole damn base just went into defcon 1." She turned around and in a worried voice said "Cole and Baird were on patrol and they found what appears to be a large ship or asteroid entering the atmosphere. I have been tracking it and its heading straight towards the ruins of Jacinto!" I was stunned after all the fighting I had done over the years nothing had prepared me for an encounter with an alien species. (from another planet grubs don't count.) Before I could reply Colonel Hoffman stormed into the room with a seriously pissed of look on his face and began to brief us on the mission at hand. "Alright listen up ladies cause I'm only say this once, THERE IS A LARGE FUCKING ALIEN SHIP LANDING ON OUR PLANET AND WE'VE GOTTA GO AND EITHER MAKE "FRIENDS" WITH THE ALIENS OR WE GOTTA KICK THEIR ASS BACK INTO SPACE!" "Fenix take Jace, carmine and Sam and go meet up with Baird and Cole and then meet us at the crash site." Hoffman grunted, then turned to the other units and loudly announced to them "delta and zeta squad will enter the object, everyone else will be stationed around it to form a tight perimeter I want nothing in and nothing out."

Five minutes later Marcus was riding in a king raven on the way to the crash site during the whole flight Jace didn't stop looking like he was about to throw up and Marcus, who was sitting right next to him prayed he didn't. After another hour or so of flying (thankfully without any vomit related incidents.) they had finally reached the giant object and had begun to land, Marcus had already noticed lots of ground forces on scene ranging from drilling rig to the average foot soldier. Before the chopper had even touched the ground Marcus and Jace were already greeted with a familiar (and really bitchy) voice "Well it took you two long enough" Baird said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Before Marcus could tell Baird to shut the hell up Anya's voice crackled to life to give delta their mission directives "Marcus your team is in charge of going into the foreign object, while inside you will have three goals 1establish contact with any inside, 2 search for any advanced technology or data and 3 map out the ships interior good luck boys" the comm went back to static indicating Anya was done talking and that it was time to enter the ship.

that's all for now folks sorry for the long pause but life was not only giving me lemons but the whole damn fruit salad but I have returned and plan on bringing out at least one new chapter every month along with making each chapter much longer than they already are

see you soon guys


End file.
